


At the End of All Things

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [11]
Category: The Hour
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bel's thoughts at the end of s2e6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of All Things

Seeing Freddie lying there on the grass outside of Lime Grove, it felt as though Bel's world had ended, like the bottom had dropped out of her stomach and her life. In all honesty, it had felt like that since Kiki had admitted that Cilenti's men had Freddie. Still, getting that phone call had almost stopped her heart.

This wasn't supposed to be what happened. This was so far from what was supposed to happen. Bel's thoughts were whirling around her head a mile a minute, none of them making sense. Freddie's words from that evening in the mist before the Castle Corps deal at El Paradis ran through her head.

“ _I miss you. I miss **you.**_ _I wrote you two letters from San Diego and New York and I said just get on a plane and just come. You didn't write back.”_

Why had she never posted the damn letters? Why had she she never told him that she loved him? Why had she insisted on carrying on these affairs with married men? Why had they never spoken of what existed between them? All those years of flirting and teasing, of James and Moneypenny. This was not how it ended. This couldn't be how it ended.

“ _I'm tired of it not being possible with me. You are possible with me.”_

Freddie had to be okay. He had to live because she needed to live in a world where their being possible together was an actuality. Two kisses with Freddie Lyon were nowhere near enough before the end of their world. Before the end of her world. Because, as much as she loved the news, it was Freddie who was her world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/199904.html)


End file.
